Cloaking device
"Those Valkyries were mounting some sort of cloaking device! Not even the Liberty Navy has been able to get those to work..." - Jun'ko Zane, Mission 5, while landing on Planet Sprague "Cloaking devices? Bah, fairy tales. Years of research went into that lost cause. I think they actually did manage to get it working at one point, but the power it took was that of 10 battleship cores! I bet if you could manage to cut that down by 4 orders of magnitude you could put it on a ship, but I don't know if of any human technology existing that could do that." - Ronald Madden, Gateway Shipping, Planet Cambridge "The ghost images that repeatedly show up? Those are cloaked ships, which can only mean one thing. Rheinland. I've heard reports of sightings near the Stokes Smelter, and even threats of hostility. At first they thought it was the Mollys, but I think that Rheinland is about to hit Leeds hard." - Captain Diana Ferguson, Bretonia Police, Planet Leeds Overview Cloaking devices are a hotly debated topic in Freelancer. Rumors describe the technology as plausible, but extremely hard to replicate. Apparently, even powerful organizations such as the Liberty Navy have been unable to get the technology to work. Specifically, it seems the trouble with cloaking devices has been their extremely high power requirement. Further, it seems that cloaking is not perfect, as it is rumored that "ghost images" repeatedly show up on radar, betraying the presence of something, even if it cannot be pinpointed. This is backed up by Freeport 7 announcing in the opening cutscene that unidentified ships have been spotted in the area, prompting the dispatch a fighter wing to escort a convoy out of the system prior to the attack. There are many instances in the Single Player Plot where ships are observed using cloaking devices. During the opening cutscene, it appears that multiple Nomad Battleships decloak outside of Freeport 7 before destroying the station. Later, in Mission 5, Rheinland Valkyries decloak in front of Trent and Juni to block passage to Planet Sprague in the Omega 3 system. Rheinland ships are commonly shown using cloaking devices after this point in the plot. Further, the Order Battleship Osiris (but no other Order craft) is seen to use a cloaking device. However, after the Single Player Plot is complete, no ships, including Nomad ships in the Edge Worlds and Unknown systems, use cloaking devices in the unmodified game. Category:Technologies Category:Lore Ships Mounting Cloaking Devices Nomad-held Rheinland mounted cloaking devices on many military vessels during the Nomad War, using this technology to penetrate the territories of all other Houses in the hunt for Edison Trent and the Dom'Kavash Artifact. The Battleship Osiris, a prototype Liberty Dreadnought commandeered by Kasper Orillion and the Order, also has cloaking capability. Finally, all Nomad ships apparently use cloaking technology, though they do not take advantage of this technology to infiltrate the central systems of the Sirius Sector after the Single Player Plot has been completed. Player-Usable Cloaking Devices In "vanilla" (unmodified version of Freelancer) in multiplayer mode, cloaking devices are used by cheaters to ambush other players. Cloaking devices are available without cheating on certain extensive mods, such as Tekagi's Treasure. Category:Technologies